1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact lens system which has a large relative aperture and long focus but short total length and in which all aberrations are well corrected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the conventional lenses which are constructed to have a large relative aperture are lenses known by the trade names Ernostar and Telezonar. In lenses of these types, aberrations such as coma, astigmatism, distortion, and axial and lateral chromatic aberrations are well corrected, but spherical aberration for short wavelengths near the g-line (.lambda. = 435.8 m.mu.) is extremely over-corrected. As a result, the performance of these lenses at full aperture is not completely satisfactory.